Bondage
by sheiba90
Summary: All she had to do was push herself. One little push and she would go tumbling over edge. Her petite body would smash into the rocks and it would all be over. She could escape him for good.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat quietly edge of a cliff, her feet dangling over the steep drop off. She focused on the rocky rapids so far below her. All she had to do was push herself. One little push and she would go tumbling over edge. Her petite body would smash into the rocks and it would all be over. She could escape him. She would never have to obey another one of his commands or lay with him at night. She would be free to roam the netherworld as happy as she was before he captured her.

Kagome played with the hem on her short black kimono, contemplating her choice. She could just end it now and be done with him, or she could return, and protect Rin from his harsh treatment. Rin would forgive her if she chose to end it. Wouldn't she? They had talked about it often enough before. But could she forgive herself for leaving the closest thing to family she had only with that monster?

Sighing, Kagome back up, standing up and brushing off her Yukata and turned her back to the cliff. She could not leave Rin, bottom line. Until she could be sure Rin was safe, she had to bare with him. She looked around the forest where she was. It was so beautiful here. Flowers sprung up from the ground all around her. The trees stood tall and strong and birds sat singing happily in them. It was hard to believe that this forest was part of her prison, hard to believe that such beauty was meant to disguise the evil that took place here.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" A gruff male voice asked her. Her eyes widen and she instantly dropped to the ground, kneeling with her head bowed and a hand held across her chest.

"Lord Inuyasha," She answered, "I was just out for a walk. I was on my way back now." She kept her head low, praying he bought her lie. Inuyasha walked up to her, grabbing her loosely by the hair and pulling her up to me hit gaze. She winced in pain tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Don't lie to me Kagome." He hissed angrily at her. "I saw you on the cliff." His angry golden eyes glared into her frightened brown ones. "You were trying to leave me."

"N-N-No! Master no, I swear I wasn't I was just looking at the water. I swear I wasn't trying to leave, please believe me!" She shock violently with fear, praying to Kami he believed her. He released her hair, and she fell to the ground. She instantly shot forward and kissed his foot. He reached down and gently took her face in his hands. She looked up at him, pleading silently with her eyes.

"Kagome, I forgive you this time. However, tonight you will be punished, do you understand?" He ran a clawed hand through her silky black hair.

"Yes, Master." She whispered, lowering her eyes to the ground again. He lifted her up gently by the arm and they made their way back to the castle together.

"Master, I am here." Rin entered the dining hall. She saw Kagome standing with her head down next to the seated Inuyasha. That meant she hadn't done it. Damn her. They both didn't need to be trapped here. She had a chance to be free. Why hadn't she taken it?

"Rin, Kagome, I have received word that Lord Naraku and Lord Sesshomaru will be arriving tonight. I have to allow my pompous ass of a brother and his vassal to stay here while he's surveying this part of his lands. You two will make sure they are well attended too understood?" He glanced at them as they murmured their yeses and then dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Both girls left quickly, heading towards the hot spring to get ready. When they were finally safely inside, far from Inuyasha's overly sensitive ears, Rin grabbed Kagome and slapped her.

"What is wrong with you?" She whispered angrily. "Why would you come back? Why wouldn't you just leave while you had the chance?"

"Rin," Kagome started, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'd rather you be the one then I. I can't make you be the one to suffer here with him. Not after what he did to you last time." She eyed one of the half healed bruises on Rin's arm. The deep claw marks still looked fresh against her pale skin. Rin remember that night all too well. She had been late coming to him. It was only by a couple of minutes, but he was furious. He had beaten her unmercilously and then raped her over and over again, until he fell asleep. It had taken her nearly a week to get to a point where she could even hide the marks he had left all over her body.

"It does not matter Kagome." She answered, the harshness leaving her voice. "One of us could have escaped and it would have been over." She turned away and pulled off her kimono, letting it fall to the floor as she stepped in the water. "That may have been your only chance." She said her voice filled with despair. Kagome looked at her, smiling weakly.

"Well, I don't think I could ever find piece in the afterlife, if I knew you were still here in hell."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome and Rin stood in at the entrance to the castle awaiting the arrival of Sesshomaru-sama and Naraku-sama. Inuyasha had left sometime before instructing both girls to be as gracious to them as possible. Both girls wore simple kimonos, Kagome's a plain emerald green and Rin's a pale pink.

Kagome gazed at Rin silently wishing she would speak to her. After their words in the hot spring, Rin had not uttered a single word to her. She wouldn't even look at her. Not that she blamed her. Maybe she had made the wrong decision. She should have just jumped. They had both worked so hard for the opportunity for one of them to get out. They had taken beatings and allowed the masters friend to use their bodies whenever they wanted to. And in a matter of seconds, she let all that go to waste. Could she blame Rin for not speaking to her, for possible hating her?

Looking down the road, she saw Sesshomaru and Naraku coming up the walk. A small imp youkai and a two- headed dragon followed up the walk behind the two. The closer they got, the more beautiful the two demons became. Sesshomaru-sama's long snowy white hair blew out behind him, swaying freely behind him with each confident stride he took. His golden eyes looked sharply about, a hint of disdain apparent in their amber depths. He stood tall and lean, his body not overly muscular but at the same time strong in deadly. He looked so elegant and regal coming up the walk, like an angel almost.

And is Sesshomaru-sama was an angel, Naraku-sama was his exact opposite. His hair was dark as night and wavy. Kagome had the urge to run up to him and run her fingers through the curled depths. His eyes, an intense scarlet, held a somewhat mocking air as his eyes swept of the two girls in front of him.

Rin turned to Kagome, forgetting her vow of silence and smiled.

"Kagome, do you _see _them? They're _gorgeous_!! "She whispered excitedly.

"I _know_!!" Kagome whispered back. Regaining their composure, they walked forward, dropping down on their knees in front of the two Lords. Kagome cleared her throat to speak.

"My Lords, I am Higurashi Kagome. This is Utena Rin. We are the servants of Lord Inuyasha. He has sent us to see to your needs and wants while you stay here. "Righting herself, she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Inuyasha regrets that he is unable to be here for arrival, but he promises to back for dinner tonight." She could barely keep herself from shaking as she stood under the harsh glare of his scrutiny.

"So he sends a ningen female to guide me through this hovel he calls a castle? That is most disrespectful."

"I don't know Sesshomaru." Naraku replies looking down at the two girls. "He could have done worst. At least they don't smell like everything else around her does."

"Hmm." Sesshomaru breathed out.

"I assure you Sesshomaru-sama, Naraku-sama, we are more than capable of attending to all of your needs while you stay at this castle." Rin spoke up, standing closer to Kagome's side. "Inuyasha-sama trust no one to see to your care except us." Kagome nodded and turned back towards the house.

"Now, if you would follow us, we will lead you to your chambers."


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok everyone. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. I hope you like this chapter. Idk about it, but i just thought it would be appropriate. Still not too sure what im going to do about this. I need a Beta anyone interested? Also there is a rape scene in this chapter so You have been warned. And i just relized I forgot my dislcamer so. I don't own any of the character associated with Inuyasha._

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha hissed angrily through clenched fangs. The very presence of his brother in his home made him see red. He had watched Kagome and Rin from a spot high up in the tree. He had seen the desire in their faces when they laid eyes on him. It was disgusting. He began regretting his decision to entrust his brothers care in their hands. The thought of him touching either one of them made his blood boil.

Sniffing the air, Inuyasha smiled. Here comes Kagome. He threw the door open and yanked her inside, surprise written on her face. She instantly dropped to the ground, never looking up to meet his eyes.

"Master Inuyasha, I was just coming to tell you Sesshomaru-sama is here." She was instantly snatched up by her neck and slammed against the door. He held her there smiling maliciously at her, his eyes traveling down to rest on her exposed cleavage. He looked back up at her, his smile now gone, replaced with an angry scowl.

"I saw you." He hissed, his eyes narrowed. "I saw haw you looked at him, bitch."

"Milord, I" Kagome began, her voice quivering. "I don't know what you mean." His hand came down hard across her cheek.

"Liar, I saw. You little whore. You'd give yourself to him wouldn't you?" Before she could answer, he threw her down on his bed, ripping open her kimono. "You think he looks better than me is that it?" He ripped his haori off and snatched off the bottoms, exposing himself completely to her. "Look at me!!" He yelled, grabbing her chin and forcing her eyes to look at his lean body.

Kagome continued to cry, shutting her eyes as tears spilled freely over her cheeks. "I Said look at me!!" He growled angrily when she refused to open her eyes. Snatching her up roughly by the arm, he flipped her over, exposing her ass to him and entered her roughly from behind, ignoring he cries of pain. "You're mine, got it?!" He hissed through clenched teeth. "Tell me you're mine!!"

"I'm you're Master Inuyasha!" She chocked out, barely able to speak through her sobs. "Master, please? I'm sorry, I wasn't… I swear I don't want him." She yelled trying desperately to get from under him. She looked back at him, his eyes red and bleeding as he continued, ignoring her scream of pain.

"You're nothing but a whore Kagome." He growled driving into her, over and over again, digging his claws into her hips, until blood seeped out and dripped onto the bed. He continued for what seemed like forever, until he finally finished, pulling out and releasing himself on her back. Giving an angry growl, he shoved her off the bed.

"Get OUT!!" He hissed angrily through clenched teeth. Kagome scrambled blindly out of the room, snatching her kimono as she scooted out the door. She closed it quickly behind her, pulling the sleeves up over her and hurrying down to the hot springs.

"My god Kagome," Rin winced, staring at the fresh wounds on Kagome's face and sides. She lifted up a wet rag and dabbed at the cuts on her face, ignoring the hiss of pain Kagome gave. "Look, I'm sorry, but it's going to hurt."

"I know Rin. It just stings is all." She replied, jumping a little when Rin began applying the ointment.

"Why did he punish you?" Rin asked, rubbing the cool ointment into Kagome's skin.

"Because, I looked at Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered softly, sighing as she related the story to Rin.

"All I can tell you is to be careful. He almost completely lost control." She said, remembering the crazed look in his eyes.

"How are we going to be careful if we have to take care of Sesshomaru-sama and Naraku-sama?"Rin asked, placing a bandage over the wound. "I mean it's not like we can avoid them."

"I don't know Rin," Kagome answered. She used a black ribbon to tie back her hair. "We don't have time to figure out how to do it either. I have to go make sure they both have everything they need for the night." She sighed look at the large bandage that covered her cheek.

"I'll help you Kagome. That way it will be finished quickly and Master Inuyasha won't be angry with use." Rin stood up, holding out her hand and pulling Kagome to her feet. "We will make sure that the Master doesn't get angry with you. I don't think you'd last tonight if he took you again."

Nodding, Kagome turned away from the mirror and slid on her outer kimono, a plain red and black on.

"Let's go Rin."

Sesshomaru sat against the wall in the dojo, his brow covered in sweat from a hard workout. Across the room, Naraku sat, equally winded, two kendo blades lay broken in the center of the room, smoke raising of their burnt remains.

"Well, It's good to see that you're not as week a hanyou as my bastard half brother Naraku." Sesshomaru spoke, his closed.

"It's good to see you still have a sense of humor old friend" Naraku gave a soft laugh. An odd scent hit his nose. Standing, he gave the air a sniff.

"Do you smell that Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked, sniffing again. "It smells like…"

"Blood," Sesshomaru finished. That girl from earlier, Kagome. It was her blood. It smelled so sweet, pulling at his senses, sending a shiver down his spine.

"It smells delicious." Naraku smirked, running his tongue over his fangs. "It's getting closer. I suppose those girls are coming to check on us." He turned to look back at Sesshomaru who now stood standing, staring at the door. A soft knock came sounded against the wooden panel. The door opened and both girls stepped in, their head bowed.

"My Lords, Kagome and I came to see if you required anything?" Rin stated. " If not, we will leave you back to your training." She looked up, her eyes falling on the bare chest demons standing before her. She blushed with embarrassment and looked back down, poking Kagome. She looked up and gave a short cough, her eyes growing big. She chanced to look up at both men's faces, seeing their eyes resting on the bandage across her cheek.

"If you don't require anything, we will leave." She said turning before they had a chance to answer. She had taken only step when the words came.

"Human, come here," It was Sesshomaru who said it. Cursing silently in her head, Kagome turned around, walking slowly up to Sesshomaru, keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

"Yes Milord?" She stood waiting for him to say what she knew was coming, but instead of speaking, Sesshomaru reached down and pulled the bandage away from her face. His eyes flashed red as he stared at the deep gashes on he face.

Rin gasped, biting her lip as she stared at Kagome. Even with all the treatment she had done, the wounds still looked bad. Holding her breath, she waited, just as anxious as her friend, unsure of what would happen next.

"Rin, come with me." Naraku commanded, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her gently from the room. She stared back, even after he shut the door, until it disappeared from site. Turning her attention back to Naraku, she followed him down the hall until they reached his room. He pulled her inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Have seat Rin." Naraku pointed towards a chair sitting next to the bed. She set down, her hands folded neatly in her lap. "Now, tell me, what exactly is going on." Rin looked at him, swallowing hard before speaking.

"The master does not like for us to talk about the works of the castle to outsiders." She recited to him exactly as he had told them. He had also given them both a taste of the punishment they would receive for talking. She still had the scars from it. Naraku looked at her a smiled. Something about his smile terrified her more than the thought of the punishment.

"Rin," He started," I want this to be a pleasant as possible." He lifted her up from her seat and sat her down on his lap. "Now, I can assure you nothing will happen to you if you tell me what is going on."

Rin shivered, coughing a couple times before speaking.

"Kagome was punished." She stated simply. She looked back at Naraku, his face unreadable.

"Why was she punished?" He asked. Rin grabbed a lock of her hair, twisting it around her finger. She shouldn't tell him. Lord Inuyasha would be furious. Not only because she had told, but because she was sure Naraku's scent clung to her. What would he think?

"If I tell you, then you have to promise that Master Inuyasha will not find out, and if he does, that you will protect me and Kagome from him." She looked up at Naraku, still unable to tell what he was thinking.

"Alright" Was all he said, never changing his expression.

"Kagome was punished, for looking at Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

es it just ending like that. Anyone got Any ideas on what should happen next? I have no clue... XP anyway, read it and review tell me what u guys think.

_y_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_ok people, this is the new chapter. Thank you slmCandle for being my beta and everyone else who has add me to there alerts, favorites, and reviewed._

Kagome stood again under Sesshomaru's icy gaze, his eyes set on the gashes that marred her creamy white skin. He had been staring at her for what seemed like an eternity; had she not known better, she would have thought he was an ornately detailed statue, poised in front of her. She wondered what he was thinking. Did he feel pity for her or was it disgust? Thinking of his earlier disdain for her humanity, she guessed disgust. He was probably thinking of how hideous the lacerations made her look; probably thinking Inuyasha should have slit her throat instead of cut her face.

'Enough of this.' Kagome thought, clearing her throat. "Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru; if you don't need me, I have work to do." She turned swiftly and tried to speed walk out the door.

"Ningen," Sesshomaru called before she could take more than a few steps, "Remove your clothing." He instructed. Kagome turned around slowly, her hand gripping her obi off of her kimono. Would he really make her pleasure him here? She clenched her jaw, pulling the kimono down off her shoulders. It slid to the floor and she stood there, bare apart from the bindings covering her breast. Her skin was a mosaic of bruises and scars, running all around her stomach. Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of her, tracing delicately over the deep wounds that rested on her hips. She shivered, involuntarily, both intrigued and shocked by his actions.

"Inuyasha did this to you?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up at her for the first time. His eyes seemed icier than before, if that was even possible. Kagome just swallowed, freezing up. If she answered him, she'd be betraying her master, and she'd hate to think of what he'd do to her if she did. But if Sesshomaru was asking her, the he would stop her master from hurting her? Or was he just taking some sadistic satisfaction in seeing her scars? "Kagome, did Inuyasha do this? Just shake your head yes or no." He asked her again, dropping the coldness from his voice to give her some comfort. She swallowed and nodded stiffly. "Why?" he asked her running his finger over a deep scar going up her side.

"Because, I looked at you and Master Inuyasha thought I wanted you." She answered, turning her head and breaking eye contact. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes and possibly see the same look so many others had given her, one of cruel amusement. Instead of a laugh, Sesshomaru released a feral growl standing and turning away from her. His eyes hazed over an angry shade of scarlet. He couldn't understand why, but seeing this girl, who was so obviously innocent of any wrong doings, covered in bruises and deep scratches angered him more than he cared to admit.

"Remain here." He stated simply and walked out the room, leaving Kagome standing naked and bewildered in the middle of the floor.

* * *

"Naraku," Sesshomaru growled out, making his way to the spider youkai's room. He entered without knocking, looking at his friend who wore a similar expression to his own on his face. Rin sat trembling on his lap, fearing the look he was giving her just as Sesshomaru walked through the door.

"Rin, stand up and take your clothes off, NOW." Naraku hissed. She quickly jumped up, fumbling with the knot before Naraku shredded it with his claws and snatched the garment off her. Tears slipped down her pale cheeks as both male examined her, taking count of the scars the covering her skin. Naraku's eye rested on a long scar running from the base of her spine to her shoulder blades.

"_Inuyasha!!!_" Naraku hissed, his clawed hands balled up into fist. He would die. That was all there was to it. It was hard to describe this feeling that gripped him. It was a need for vengeance stronger than he had ever felt in his life. His inner youkai screamed to be released, screamed for a chance to kill the one who had harmed this young woman. Sesshomaru stood by the door, his aura flashing dangerously. Even he was having trouble keeping his youkai chained in. "Stay here." Naraku instructed, turning to leave as Sesshomaru walked calmly out the door.

"Wait, Naraku-sama," Rin jumped up, rushing to his side. "What are you going to do?" she asked, almost whispering. "Please, don't hurt my master." She looked into his harsh red eyes, her brown was pleading with him. Naraku turned away from her, growing angrier. Even after all he did to her, she defended him. She begged for his life, when he would just as easily let her loose hers. Instead of softening to her sweet voice, he hardened his heart and walked out the door.

"Rin, I can't promise that."


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome stood silently in front of the mirror. Her long dark hair clung to the skin on her still wet back. She looked at the cuts and bruises on her arms and legs and smiled sadly. She knew she'd never get out of here. Just as she thought he would, Lord Inuyasha had summoned her and beat her unmercifully for telling. Sesshomaru and Naraku were no where to be found. Tears trickled slowly down her cheeks as she thought of it. They had just left, left here there to be abused more while they enjoyed drinks and the company of the new slave Inuyasha had purchased for them. They had stood there while he told her all the many ways he was going to hurt her and did nothing.

But it was all over now. She was going to end it all tonight. After her lord had his fill of her body, she would leave and throw herself off the cliff as she had planned to do. Maybe she'd have better luck roaming the halls of hell. It'd damn sure be easier.

***

"Damn it Sesshomaru!!" Naraku hissed through clenched teeth. It had taken everything in him not to tear Inuyasha apart when he had seen him. All he could think about was the horrible scares that covered Rin's body. Even know standing on the balcony over the gardens he couldn't stop wondering why had Sesshomaru denied him the pleasure of ripping his bowels out?

"Calm yourself Naraku. You are getting far too angry over two humans." Sesshomaru stated, despite his owns feral beast threatening to take over. Naraku snarled at him, and jumped over the rail, landing lightly on the ground before disappearing in a swirling cloud of miasma. Sesshomaru turned to look at the portrait of his father that hung on the wall.

"You see father? Even with his demon blood, you're bastard half breed son is barbaric and incapable of maintaining even the smallest control." He turned and began to walk from the room. " It is time I take from him what is rightfully mine."

***

"So, Inuyasha, where are those pretty little humans of yours?" Hiten asked, sipping from a glass of sake. His red eyes scanned the room, eyeing all of the slaves in the room. "You know Kagome is my favorites."

"Kagome is not available tonight." Inuyasha answered darkly, not even sparing his long time friend a glance. His eyes were trained on a spot across the room, never wavering, barely even shutting his eyes to blink. Kagome, the mention of her name pissed him off. Even after he had presented his brother with the new slave Kagura and Sesshomaru had accepted it, he couldn't forget how angry he had gotten at the hint of Kagome's scent lingering on his brother hand. She would be punished again. He would beat her and beat her until she wouldn't even been in the same room as Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, did you hear me?" Hiten looked at him questionably over his cup. Inuyasha looked at him, cocking his head to the side.

"No, what did you say?"

"I asked if you minded me taking one of the servants for a little outing." His eyes flickered over a toned human woman , her brown hear pulled up into a ponytail on the back of her head. "That one right there, what's here name?"

Inuyasha glanced at the girl in the corner. "Sango. You can have her if you want to. She's a bit to rough for me. See the collar around her neck?" Inuyasha indicated a black collar around her neck. Hiten nodded. "She's an ex-demon-slayer. She fights too much, so I had the with Tsubaki whip that up to keep her in line. If she gets out of line just say _Meiwoho Jiru_. She'll do whatever you like." Hiten smiled and licked his lips.

"I like her already." Standing up, he grabbed her by her forearm and pulled her out of the room, he bumped into Sesshomaru's stoic frame. Stopping he looked him up and down curling his lips in disgust. "Watch were you're going dog." A. Sesshomaru ignored him and continued past him, his eyes dead set on his hanyou brother in the center of the room. Hiten growled and grabbed Sango's arm and yanked her from the room

*****

"What the hell do you want _Sesshomaru." _Inuyasha's hissed through clenched teeth. Sesshomaru continued to walk forward, his cold eyes boring into his brothers. Inuyasha growled rising shakily from his seat. His saki cup dropped to the grown, shattering and splashing into saki everywhere. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Drunk, _worthless, damn him for sharing his father's blood: his father's protection. He stopped a mere foot from his brother and his lips curled in disgust._

"_Look at you half-breed, your as worthless as the human blood that flows through your veins." He spoke, his voice as icy as his eyes._

"_To hell with you Sesshomaru." He growled out pulling his arm back and slashing at his brother. "IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!"_


End file.
